


32 Paces

by dangxiaolong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, idk i feel like this is very ooc, mercury dies D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangxiaolong/pseuds/dangxiaolong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contest prize for cinders-fall on tumblr. Basically, Emerald deals with it day by day, but sometimes it just comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	32 Paces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it was supposed to be a drabble but I got carried away. 231 words. I feel like I'm not very good with emercury, but I hope it fits your standards, Julie!

It had been exactly a year since then.

She would call it the anniversary but that sounded a bit too joyous. Fortunately, it didn’t cross her mind that often. Only when there was a lull in conversation, a pause in the excitement of her life.

The anniversary of it, even Torchwick had expressed a little sympathy, not calling her “street rat” or anything of the kind. Cinder had looked at her with a very slight crease in between her eyebrows but had said nothing. Emerald preferred it that way. She didn’t want to get into her feelings in this department; they were messy and hard to deal with.

She walked along the sidewalk slowly, turning to go into the gates that she hadn’t been through since about a week after the big accident. He was there, as he had been a year ago, twenty paces forward and twelve paces left. He didn’t look any different than he had at the time, either.

So, Emerald kneeled down beside him, feeling as though she were alone in the world, and reached out a hand to rest against the smooth, polished marble.

“Looks like I didn’t even need to pay you to shut up.” the green-haired girl told the gravestone, staring down at the letters, which were quickly blurring as tears filled her eyes. She’d know them like the back of her hand, though.

**Mercury Black.**


End file.
